Hagrid and Olympe
by MerisSmithersEGO
Summary: Hagrid and Olympe at the Yuleball


!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } A:link { so-language: zxx } --

OLYMPE

A/N: Hey everyone, I was thinking that no one really writes about poor Rubeus Hagrid and that he is actually a very important part of Harry Potter's story.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

Summary: Hagrid and Madame Olympe Maxime share time together at the Yuleball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubeus Hagrid looked across the room at her. The 'big boned' giant of a woman, his heart fluttered at the thought of Olympe. Hagrid thought she was lovely, her elegantness, her hair, her beautiful big eyes...Her everything was lovely and it made his heart go wild. '_Roses are red, violets are blue, please love me like I love you' _Hagrid thought to himself.

HAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRIDHAGRID

Olympe stared down at her food, she felt Hagrid's stare on the back of her neck, the small hairs standing up. She got goosebumps when she caught a glimpse of him, but she could never be..in that type of relationship with someone like him. He wasn't classy, he lived in a shack, he was poor. The list was endless, but she needed him. She had to have him in some way.

OLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPEOLYMPE

The room that the Yuleball took place had been decorated with extreme care. Everything, every single decoration, every light was perfect. The colors were balanced in such a way that it seemed almost magical to stand in that room that day. Most everyone was gossiping about Hermione Granger's 'makeover' and her date, Viktor Krum. Harry Potter was glumly staring at Cho Chang, she was gorgeous, except for the boy she was with. '_Cedric Diggory ruined it all' _ Harry thought. Ron was thinking the same thing except about Hermione and Viktor Krum.

The traditional Yuleball dance was abou to Triwizard competitors would dance first and then the others would be allowed to join in. '_I'll ask Olympe to dance, yea a dance, good idea' _Hagrid said to himself and then when the competitors began to dance, Olympe moved close to him. He began contemplating asking her to dance. "Would you like to dance, Rubeus?" Olympe asked and before he had time to reply, she swept him out to the dance floor. When they had danced awhile, Olympe had top admit, the man knew how to waltz, and better yet he knew how to lead a waltz. He was gentle, but firm and Olympe's heart was beating rapidly from being so close to Hagrid. '_ A dance can't hurt, it's not like I am jumping into a relationship. It's just a dance'. _Olympe said to herself. She chanted those four words over and over again _'It's just a dance'. _Hagrid looked up at Olympe, into her her warm brown eyes and then it happened. Their lips touched for a brief moment.

Suddenly, everyone had begun clapping and at first it seemed to Hagrid that everyone was clapping for them until he realized it was for the orchestra. Olympe and Hagrid had at least danced through five waltz and now the orchestra was going to be replaced by a 'surprise band'/

The students gathered around the stage, the curtain was about to be pulled to reveal the Weird Sisters. Then the screaming, the swooning, and the singing began. Hagrid and Olympe did not care for such music as most older people or in this case giants do not. Hagrid gently pulled Olympe's hand beckoning her to follow him and when she did follow he lead her away from the commotion of the Yuleball. Away from the decorations and away from the dazzling lights and into the music room. Hagrid searched through the music and when he found some decent romantic music to waltz to he put it on and grabbed Olympe's waist. He looked up into her eyes and gave her one of his best smiles.

Olympe returned Hagrid's proud smile. Then she leaned down and kissed him. "Hagrid, you look charmingly handsome tonight."

"Oh..Olympe, you also look nice," was all Hagrid could manage. Olypme giggled almost purred, she leaned down again and captured Hagrid's lips with ther own, prodding his lips with her tongue. They were technically still dancing and their mouths and tongues were on fire and Olympe had to admit another thing, she loved every minute of it.


End file.
